


DJ Meets the Flintstones

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Flintstones, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Spring Break is in the air and Melissa plans on inviting DJ to come along and meet her family. When it is agreed upon, DJ is up for an adventure and not just for approval from the modern Stone Age family from his secret crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa belongs to CartoonNetwork90sFan, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!

DJ was asked a question by his secret crush. He was surprised that she wanted to talk with him, he of course did not hesitate and he did his best to listen. He, however, found himself unsure if he heard her right or not, but he had to ask again just to make sure. He just felt like his heart was floating in his chest since she talked with him and actually wanted to on her own.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" DJ asked the secret love of his life who was stronger than many girls their age or more.

"I said 'Would you like to come to Spring Break with me to meet my family'?" Melissa repeated her question. 

DJ smiled in delight, both inside and out. He had heard her right and he felt his ears dance in the air since she had asked him something that only girlfriends ask their boyfriends. Everybody knew Cameron Wilikins and Judy Jetson were quite the couple, even if many bullies believed that Judy was too pretty to go with someone too geeky like Cameron, but she loved him anyway.

"I would love to, Melissa," DJ finally said. "But... How would we get there?" 

"Dexter and B made these time travel watches," Melissa replied. "All we have to do is set the time... We can surprise my dad and Barney, I'm sure they're going for a drive by now anyway. I use it all the time when I come to school to hang out with you guys."

"Uh, does your family even know about me?" DJ asked. "I mean... We've all never met... I've heard all about your family."

"Yes, they know who you are, but I thought it would be best if you all met each other," Melissa explained. "Especially my little sister, she's just the sweetest little thing and she makes me very proud."

"Ah, that's right, you have a little sister in preschool..." DJ just remembered. "What was her name again, Roxy?"

"Pebbles." Melissa corrected.

"Right... Pebbles... Sorry...." DJ smiled sheepishly.

"That's all right," Melissa smiled. "So, I take it you would like to come meet my family?"

"Yes, Melissa, I would love to." DJ finally confirmed.

"Oh, great!" Melissa hugged DJ nice and tight.

DJ grunted, she hugged tight, but to her, a tight hug was like an actual grizzly bear hug. "Uh, Mel, could ya ease up your grip just a little bit?"

"Oh, sorry..." Melissa let go with a sheepish giggle.

DJ grunted and straightened his back out. "Okay, when do we go?"

"How about you meet me in the League tomorrow after lunch?" Melissa suggested. "And don't worry about packing any furry clothes or anything like that, the watches will give us just what you need to blend in since I was born in the Stone Age."

"Well, that's a relief..." DJ chuckled. "I just hope I don't make your old man mad..." he then looked wary and fearful.

"Ah, DJ, Daddy wouldn't hurt a fly..." Melissa reassured. "Trust me, you're gonna have lots of fun this Spring Break."

"I hope so, Melissa, I hope so." DJ smiled to her.

Melissa and DJ shared another gentle hug with each other as friends.

"I'm gonna tell my family you'll be coming with me, see ya tomorrow." Melissa said, waving to him.

"See ya, Mel." DJ waved back.

With that, the cave girl and the brickhouse with heart went their separate ways for now. Both were very eager and excited about going to visit Melissa's family for Spring Break in the time period she was born in. 

DJ was both very excited and nervous. He was excited that he was going to meet his secret crush's family which felt like a date in his mind, but he was nervous of what the family might think of him. What if Melissa's dad forbade her to see him ever again? What if Melissa's mom is very harsh and critical? What if he scared Melissa's little sister? These questions flooded and overwhelmed his mind as his nerves seemed to take over his excitement. He kept trying to assure himself it would be okay, but he couldn't help it.

He was a big and strong guy like a mighty boulder, but on the inside, he was soft as a marshmallow. He just hoped he wouldn't mess this up. The days went by and it was finally time for Melissa and DJ to meet up. DJ had his things packed up while Melissa only had a suitcase and her backpack since most of her stuff was already back home with her family.

"Okay, DJ, are you ready to go?" Melissa asked.

"Y-Yes, Melissa..." DJ smiled, blushing slightly. "Let's go meet your family."

Melissa smiled back and then they started to walk off. They were all set to go and meet Melissa's family. They collected the invention made by Dexter which they then set the time and hit the top of it which made them disappear in a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the prehistoric town of Bedrock, there were two cavemen who were in a car together. One of the men had short black hair in an orange tiger striped shirt with a blue tie and the other one had blonde hair in a brown shirt. They had the radio on and were singing along to the radio program that had a catchy tune that almost everybody loved to listen to. 

"Drum solo!" the blonde man patted his hands during the song and ruffled up with his bigger friend.

"Watch it, will ya?" the bigger man warned. "I finally got my hair the way I like it."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, Fred," the blonde man smiled, looking very exhilarated. "I'm gonna be a father. It's like a dream come true... A son... Someone to carry on the proud name of 'Rubble' and there'll also be a lovely girl for Betty..." he then looked, very nervous and worried suddenly. "You think I'll be a good daddy?"

"Well, you're bound to find something you're good at." His friend teased.

"Yeah, sure..." the other man replied, then realized what was said. "Hey!"

The bigger man named Fred then put him in a tight and firm headlock.

"Uncle!" the smaller man struggled, unable to get free.

Fred chuckled and let him go then. 

"You know, Fred," the blonde man then said. "Betty and I really owe it all to you. We would've never qualified to adopt had it not been for the money you gave us."

"Remember, Barn, that's between you and me." Fred reminded.

"I'd like to tell the world what a great guy my best buddy is!" Barney yelled out as they continued to drive.

"No, no, no!" Fred tried to stop him before anyone would overhear this. "True, it was a selfless, noble act if I do say so myself. My only reward will be your happiness. I don't need to go blabbin' my good deeds all around."

Barney thought about that for a moment, then thought of why Fred would say something like that, thinking of his wife. "You're afraid to tell Wilma, aren't you?"

Fred's eyes widened, he then slammed his heels into the ground which made the tires squeal and break right in the middle of the ground and a pile of sand came over his bare feet. "Afraid?" he then repeated, trying to sound big and brave. "Now, let's get this straight, Rubble... I don't need permission from my wife to make a decision. In my cave, I reign supreme! SUPREME!"

Barney sighed, then smiled. "I won't tell her, Fred."

"Thanks, pal." Fred smiled, then picked up the pace again.

Fred and Barney then decided to change the subject.

"So, Melissa's coming in today, huh?" Barney then asked about his best friend's older daughter.

"Yeah, we're finally gonna meet the famous DJ," Fred replied. "I hope he doesn't slip up... He breaks my Melissa's heart, I'm gonna break his legs."

"Oh, Fred, Melissa's strong for a teenager, I'm sure she can take care of that herself." Barney replied.

"Oh, don't get me started on that..." Fred said as he slightly gripped the steering wheel. "I approve of her being in a relationship, but if that boy even thinks of hurting her, he'll have to answer to me!"

Barney nodded and took note of his best friend's paternal instincts. He was going to raise a daughter himself soon hopefully who was said to be a blood relation to the son that he and Betty wanted to adopt and raise as their own. He just hoped the children wouldn't give him any trouble.

Along the way, Barney was dropped off and meanwhile, Melissa and DJ arrived in the Stone Age. Melissa wore a purple striped dress with a white scarf and had her red hair worn down in a ponytail with a bone holding it in place. She was in her original Stone Age outfit and felt like she was right back at home sweet home in the town of Bedrock where she lived with her family originally.

"Oh, DJ, isn't this wonderful?" Melissa sighed dreamily. "This was before the cars had exhaust fumes and all that nonsense..."

"I hope I'll adjust..." DJ rubbed his arm nervously, he now wore an olive green pelt shirt that had black spots on it, but still had his hat and sandals. 

"Oh, I hope we didn't miss Dad..." Melissa looked around for her father in his car, but then spotted him. "Oh, there he is... Oh, Dad? Daddy! Over here!" she then waved her hand to catch her father's attention.

Fred kept driving along, then smiled once he saw the teen girl and stopped the car. He got out and walked over to the girl, giving her a great big hug. "Oh, Melissa, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Daddy..." Melissa hugged back, trying not to be too tight due to how strong she was. "Where are Mom and Pebbles?"

"Oh, your mom's home, she wanted to pick your sister up from preschool, so I gave Barney a ride home," Fred smiled, then let her go from the hug. "Oh, look at you... You look more and more like my mother every day."

"Thanks, Dad..." Melissa smiled softly.

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours?" Fred then asked, looking sharp and serious.

"We're just friends, but here he is, Dad," Melissa came to DJ's side and pulled him over slightly. "Dad, this is DJ, DJ, this is my father, Fred Flintstone."

"Uh, hello, sir..." DJ smiled nervously. "How are you today?"

"Just fine, thank you..." Fred replied, keeping a sharp eye on him. "You better be treating my little Melissa right."

"Dad..." Melissa muttered.

"Oh, I-I am, sir..." DJ promised. "I would never want to hurt her."

"I certainly hope so..." Fred nodded back. "Now then, let's get you kids in the car then."

"I'll get the bags." Melissa offered.

"Thatta girl." Fred smiled to his elder daughter. 

Melissa then collected her and DJ's bags and put them in the back of the car. Once they were settled, DJ sat in the backseat and Fred had Melissa sit up front with him. 

"So, Dad, what's new?" Melissa asked.

"Well, the biggest news we've had so far is that Barney and Betty are trying to have kids," Fred explained. "They got word from an adoption agency."

"Yeah?" Melissa replied, very interested and excited.

"We don't know what kids they'll adopt yet, but there are these kids, a girl around your age and a boy around Pebbles's age," Fred smiled. "Won't that be fun?"

"Ooh, I can have a BFF," Melissa giggled in excitement. "I wonder if she'd like to join the League back in the 21st century..."

"Well, maybe when she's settled, you girls can become friends like your mom and Betty." Fred smiled.

"That'll be fun..." Melissa smiled back. 

DJ was quiet the whole ride over to the Flintstones house. He couldn't help but sense some hostility in the family patriarch. He really hoped to get on Fred's good side and soon, he really liked Melissa. They got to the house and Fred walked ahead of the others.

"Remember this place?" Fred playfully asked his daughter.

"Of course I do," Melissa giggled. "How do you forget this place?"

"Nice house, Mr. F..." DJ added.

"Why thank you." Fred glanced to him.

DJ shivered slightly, something about that look gave him an unsettling feeling for some reason. Fred allowed Melissa to get to the door first to surprise the family.

"Family, I'm home!" Melissa called once she came through the front door.

There was a yipping heard which welcomed the family pet, a purple dinosaur with a blue collar. 

"Dino!" Melissa beamed and hugged the family pet as he licked her face over and over and giggled. "Oh, down, boy, down! I missed you too."

Dino yipped and nuzzled against her with a quiet growl and smile. He then saw Fred and tackled him down on the floor and licked his face. DJ cupped his mouth and giggled a little to that.

"Oh, Dino just loves Daddy most of all." Melissa giggled herself.

"Fred," a stern female voice greeted. "Do you have to get Dino so wound up when you come home?"

DJ turned his head and saw a woman who had scarlet red hair tied up in a high bun with a white pearl necklace and a matching dress pelt. She was carrying a little girl around the age of three with red hair as well tied up with a bone with a leopard skin shirt and black shorts. 

"It's not my fault," Fred defended as he was being slobbered on. "Maybe he'd calm down if we had him fixed!"

"What!?" Dino yelped at that, then slapped Fred with his tail and ran off in a frenzy outside of the house.

"Hello, ma'am." DJ greeted politely.

"Oh, hello, you must be Melissa's boyfriend..." the woman greeted as she handed the little girl over to the teenage girl. "I'm Wilma Flintstone, Melissa's mother."

"It's nice to meet you," DJ smiled. "I love my mother very much and you seem like a lovely mother to have a daughter like Melissa."

That seemed to win Wilma over. 

"We're just friends, Mom..." Melissa insisted with a sheepish smile. 

"And this must be little Pebbles..." DJ looked to Melissa's little sister. 

Pebbles didn't say anything, but she gave a small visible smile to the older boy. She smiled bigger to her older sister though since she actually knew her.

"Hey, kiddo..." Melissa hugged Pebbles nice and tight in a sisterly way. "I really missed you."

"Missa." Pebbles said then with a wide smile.

"Melissa, why don't you let DJ get settled while I have a word with your father?" Wilma suggested.

"Sure, Mom..." Melissa agreed as she clutched the bags. "Come on, DJ."

DJ nodded to her and followed her out to the guest room of the Flintstones house. "Your mom seems... Nice..."

"She can be," Melissa promised. "Just don't make her mad..."

"Got it." DJ noted to that.

Melissa opened the guest room door which had a two person bed with a window in the corner, a lamp on the nightstand and had its own ensuite bathroom. "This is where you'll stay," she told the boy. "I hope it's good enough for you."

"It's just perfect," DJ smiled as he came in the room. "It's better than I thought it'd be."

"My Grandma Pearl stays here all the time she visits," Melissa smiled. "I'll also be right across the hall from you."

"That sounds nice." DJ liked the sound of that.

"I'll let you get settled in..." Melissa walked off. "If you need anything, just holler."

DJ nodded, he then took a deep breath and looked around his surroundings. "Well, DJ, old buddy, you did it..." he said to himself. "You made it to Melissa's house and managed to make a decent enough first impression... Let's just hope it lasts and her family approves of you... Then... Maybe... When the time is right... Confess your love without feeling like a dork..."

"Oh, DJ," Melissa came back in, DJ was then pulled out of his reverie and did his best to focus, sheepishly smiling to her. "Before I forget, I hope it's not too sudden, but in about an hour, we're going to meet Barney and Betty's new foster kids... I hope that's okay."

"That's fine..." DJ smiled halfway. "I get to meet your neighbors and your future new friends."

"Yeah..." Melissa smiled back. "Sorry, I just remembered after Mom kinda found out something that Dad was keeping from her."

DJ nodded to her.

Melissa nodded back and shut the door behind herself and took a small breath. "I should've just told him right then and there..." she whispered to herself. "Don't worry, Melissa, you'll get your chance..." she muttered before walking off to let DJ get settled into her home. 

"Don't worry, DJ," DJ said to himself, feeling ashamed for not admitting his secret crush to the cave girl. "You'll get your chance..."


End file.
